


Interpreting

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine gets sick, Kurt and Sebastian are forced to spend more time with each other than they'd like. *Part of the Hearing!Verse*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpreting

When Sebastian’s alarm goes off and he wakes up to see Blaine still in bed, he’s confused. They’ve been living together for four years and never — not once — has he ever woken up before Blaine. The only times that he’s ever seen Blaine wake up in the morning, is if Sebastian’s just coming in from the night before. Blaine’s one of those annoying people that never presses snooze, he doesn’t sleep in. 

It’s disgusting. 

Yet here he is, still asleep at 10am when his big midterm performance review is in an hour. He’s been stressing about it for weeks. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes, of all the days for Blaine to become a typical college student and sleep through class, he would chose the most important review of his college career. He swears, Blaine would be lost without him. He has no idea how he’ll get by next year when they no longer live together… 

He goes to shake Blaine awake, taking note of how flushed his face looks. He moves to check his forehead to see if he has a temperature, but Blaine pushes him away. 

GO AWAY, Blaine waves at him. 

YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE, KILLER, he signs. 

Blaine stumbles to his feet and looses his footing, but Sebastian catches him. When he does so, he can feel how hot Blaine is all over, he’s like a furnace. He’s definitely got a fever. 

YOU OKAY? he asks. 

FINE, Blaine shrugs him off and moves to get dressed. It’s a sign of how out of it he must be, because he doesn’t even think to shower before putting on his dress clothes. 

I’M OKAY, Blaine tells him once he realizes that Sebastian won’t stop watching him. I’M JUST TIRED. 

YOU SURE? he asks, skeptic. 

He’s not one to coddle. Typically he’s the first one to tell somebody to suck it up and stop whining. After all, they are in college, who hasn’t had to suffer through the flu once or twice? Shit, last year, he’d had mono for most of the semester and he’d still been forced to work that horrible internship that wouldn’t give him a single day off.

Usually, he’d just let Blaine be; he isn’t his mother. But today is important. Today is Blaine’s review for his voice practicum class, and if Blaine is ever going to fail a class and get kicked out of the music program, Sebastian knows this is going to be it. He can’t be sick today. 

WHY DON’T YOU GO DOWNSTAIRS AND GET US A TABLE. I’LL MEET YOU DOWN THERE, Blaine waves him off, like he does when Kurt’s hovering too close and helping too much. 

Well fuck that. Sebastian isn’t some Stepford wife with nothing better to do than tend to Blaine’s every whim. He has his own life and if Blaine wants to crash and burn on the biggest day of his college career, than that is his choice. 

WHATEVER, Sebastian signs. 

That’s what he gets for caring.

The elevator opens on their floor and he’s all too pleased to see the only occupant is Carlos, the boy he’s been crushing on for the past two weeks. Any lingering concern over Blaine is quickly dismissed in favor of his next conquest. 

“Hey,” Sebastian says, giving Carols an obvious once over. He’s wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a bright blue V-neck paired with a black vest. He’s not fooling anyone. Especially not with the way his eyes subtly linger on the top three buttons Sebastian hasn’t bothered to fasten. 

“Hey,” he says, and Sebastian moves to stand right next to him, completely invading his personal space, but he plays it cool. He looks ahead and doesn’t say anything, waits for Carlos to make a move. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s clearing his throat and brushing his fingers against the back of Sebastian’s hand to get his attention. When Sebastian turns to look at him, he has to remember to focus on reading his lips and not getting lost in thoughts of how said lips would feel wrapped around him. 

“Are you going to watch the game tonight?” 

“I don’t watch football,” Sebastian says with a shrug. “Why don’t you just ask me for what you really want?” 

“What do you mean?” Carlos asks, fidgeting uncomfortably, but Sebastian sees him licking his lips. He’s not stupid. He knows the signs. 

Sebastian is in the business of weeding out the straight from the questioning, bi, and outright gay. He has to be. He’s already made his way through anyone remotely interesting that’s out on campus. He’s already made his way through all of the Deaf gay men their age. Blaine gives him shit for his reputation as one of those “predatory” gays, but what can he say, he loves a good chase. 

It’s half the reason he’s still in love with Blaine, and probably always will be. He’s always wanted what he can’t have. 

The rejection is easier, too… not that Sebastian gets rejected. He’s far too good looking for men to ignore. 

“Let me know when you figure it out,” Sebastian whispers into his ear as the elevator door opens and he leaves before Carlos can say anything in return. 

Always leave them wanting more, he thinks with a grin. 

He grabs an omelette for himself and a waffle for Blaine — and the Roommate of the Year award goes to Sebastian Smythe — then manages to snag them the only open table in the cafeteria. 

I’M GOING TO FAIL, Blaine signs as he walks through the door, and he looks like hell. He’s never seen Blaine with so much as a cold, but now he looks like he’s dying. 

I’M PRETTY SURE IF YOU FAIL, YOU CAN SUE FOR DISCRIMINATION, he signs, pushing the plate of waffles over to Blaine. He’s hoping that once he eats, some of the color will return to his face. He looks like something out of The Walking Dead. 

THEY MADE ALL OF THE MODIFICATIONS THEY COULD, BUT IT’S A REQUIREMENT FOR GRADUATION, Blaine signs, bitterly. I’M GOING TO FAIL. 

I COULD TAKE IT FOR YOU, he signs, but it’s an old argument between the two of them. Sebastian isn’t sure Blaine could pass this review at top health, let alone now. 

ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE OKAY? he asks, one last time, unable to help himself. 

Blaine points behind him and when he turns around, Carlos is standing there. He’s obviously been trying to get his attention, but Sebastian can never hear anything in the cafeteria, it’s too loud and his hearing aids can only pick up so much. 

“Do you have plans right now?” Carlos asks.

He looks back and Blaine who is at least eating his waffles now, so he can’t be in too bad of shape. 

“I could be persuaded to change them,” he says. “What did you have in mind?” 

He can see Blaine rolling his eyes at him, but he ignores it. Just because Blaine is practically married to the most boring man in all of New York City, doesn’t mean he can judge him for having a little fun. 

“My room is empty, I could teach you a thing or two about football…” Carlos says. 

“Football?” he chuckles, standing up and leaning in close to whisper into his ear. “That the best euphemism you could come up with?” 

Carlos takes a step back, anxiously looking around the cafeteria to see if anyone has noticed the two of them, but Sebastian’s attention is glued to Blaine who’s just dropped his plate to the floor. 

WHAT HAPPENED? he asks, leaning down to help clean up the mess Blaine made while he doubles over in his chair, clearly in pain. Sebastian waves to get his attention then repeats the question. 

I THINK I’M SICK, Blaine signs, holding his side. 

NO SHIT. He rolls his eyes. YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO BED, YOU DON’T LOOK GOOD. 

I HAVE TO GO TO MY REVIEW, Blaine waves him off and tries to stand up. It takes awhile, but he manages to get to his feet without falling over. 

YOU CAN’T PERFORM LIKE THIS, he argues. MAYBE WE SHOULD GO TO THE DOCTOR. 

I CAN’T GRADUATE IF I DON’T PASS THIS REVIEW, Blaine signs. I’LL BE FINE. 

Sebastian looks at Blaine, then back to Carlos, who is watching Blaine with a dirty look. He immediately feels defensive. He knows that look. He’s been on the receiving end of that look enough times before, every time people realize that he’s Deaf. Every time people find out that he’s gay. Carlos is looking at Blaine like he’s somehow less than human and Sebastian suddenly doesn’t care how hot he might look in his too tight t-shirts, nobody messes with Blaine. 

“You know what, I’m busy,” he says to Carlos, putting his arm around Blaine so that he doesn’t fall over. It’s a testament to how sick Blaine must feel, because he doesn’t push him away. 

“Is this your boyfriend?” Carlos says with a sneer. 

“No,” he says, trying to keep his voice even. 

This was why he didn’t date hearing boys. This was why, up until last year, Sebastian refused to even fool around with hearing boys. They could be so unbelievably obnoxious. 

“And you’re blowing me off for some mute?” Carlos says and Sebastian feels like he’s been stabbed in the heart as an icy chill goes down his spine. 

Not only did he insult his best friend, the guy who’d stood by his side through pretty much everything over the last sixteen years, but he’d insulted Sebastian, too. Sure, Sebastian can talk, but that doesn’t make him any less Deaf than Blaine. That doesn’t make him any better and fuck this guy if he thinks he can treat a Deaf person like that. Fuck this guy if he thinks he could mess with one of his own and get away with it. 

“No, I’m not going to fuck you while your roommate’s out,” Sebastian yells loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. It’s a dick move — outting him — but it had been a dick move to insult Blaine. Besides, Sebastian is a dick, so it isn’t news to anyone. 

“What the fuck?” Carlos says. 

“He’s Deaf not mute, you ignorant asshole,” he says. “I am too, if you were too stupid to notice. And for your information, yes! I’d fuck him a hundred times before I went anywhere near your tiny dick. Now go get syphilis from a whore on the street because I’m going to make sure nobody within the city limits ever sleeps with you again.” 

“You’re not as hot as you think you are,” Carlos says. 

“But I am. Isn’t that why you’re so angry?” he says with a smirk. “Now run along.” 

Fuck, that’s the last time he ever gives a hearing boy a second look. They are so ignorant. Every last one of them, he doesn’t care what Blaine has to say about it. They both just had living proof that, no matter how nice somebody might seem, they are just as stupid as the next dumb, hearing seal. 

Sebastian turns his back on Carlos, not wanting to see whatever lame response he has. He grabs Blaine’s bag for him and puts it over his shoulder and begins walking them both out of the cafeteria before Blaine’s late for his review. 

As soon as they open the doors and step outside, the cool air hits them and it seems to wake Blaine up a bit. His face is still white and he’s going to need a doctor as soon as possible, but he can at least stand on his own, which is progress. 

WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DATE? Blaine asks.

He missed the whole thing, he realizes. On one hand, he’s pissed. Blaine needs to see the ignorance out in the world if he’s ever going to realize how pointless it is to date somebody that’s hearing. Kurt might be able to sign, and he might even be a certified interpreter by now, but that didn’t change the fact that he would never really be one of them. 

On the other hand, he’s relieved. For starters, he’d only lecture Sebastian again about his choice in men. More importantly, however, Blaine always lets stuff like that hit too close to home. He carries the weight of the world’s ignorance heavy in his heart and it’s the last thing he needs today when he’s already feeling like hell.

So he lies to spare Blaine the heartache. Isn’t that what good friends do for one another? 

I BLEW HIM OFF TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR SICK ASS, he signs. YOU OWE ME A BLOW JOB FOR THIS, he jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

MY BLOW JOBS ARE ONLY FOR KURT, Blaine responds as they make their way across Washington Square Park. 

Well at least his memory is still in tact, even if Sebastian would be more than happy to see Blaine spontaneously forget all about Kurt. The two are so obnoxiously codependent that it makes him want to barf. 

OF COURSE, HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT YOUR WARDEN, he signs, and Blaine only rolls his eyes. 

JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN’T FOUND SOMEBODY WORTH MORE THAN ONE NIGHT, DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO BE ANGRY AT ME. 

And damn if that doesn’t hurt more than it should. 

****

He waits outside while Blaine does his midterm performance review, passing time by responding to some of the comments left on their YouTube channel. Blaine had insisted that he didn’t have to wait for him, but Sebastian didn’t feel right about leaving him when he’d practically face planted tripping up the stairs coming inside. Besides, he didn’t have class until three, and at least this way, Sebastian would be the first to hear about how the performance went. Otherwise, Blaine would call Kurt and they would inevitably spend three hours arguing over who loved each other more, or whatever corny couple thing they did together, and Sebastian would be stuck waiting until that night to hear any news. 

He sees the door open out of the corner of his eye and Blaine walks out with his interpreter, Hannah. She’s smiling, but Blaine isn’t, and he knows that can only mean one thing… it didn’t go well. 

I FAILED, Blaine signs, falling into the chair next to him and curling up into a ball, his hands clutching at his stomach. 

HE DIDN’T FAIL, Hannah signs. I HEARD HIS OTHER PROFESSORS TALKING YESTERDAY, HE’S TOO GOOD AT EVERYTHING ELSE TO LET HIM FAIL OVER A STUPID VOCAL CLASS HE SHOULDN’T HAVE TO TAKE ANYWAY. THEY CONVINCED DR. GILL TO LET HIM PASS SO LONG AS HE SHOWED UP AND DID SOMETHING. 

OH THANK GOD. He sighs in relief. It’s one less thing they have to worry about. 

LET HIM KNOW HE CAN STOP WORRYING ONCE HE’S FEELING BETTER? she signs, waving goodbye as she hurries off to her next class. 

He stands up and tugs at Blaine until he gets up, too. 

WE ARE GOING TO THE HEALTH CENTER, he signs and Blaine doesn’t argue this time, he just nods and continues to hold his side. 

Blaine knocks into him several times as they are walking, continually loosing his footing. His eyes are drooping and he’s barely looking where he’s going. Sebastian’s has to pull him out of the way of at least five students, two bicycles, and stops him from walking in front of a cab. They are three blocks away when Blaine passes out in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Sebastian kneels down and tries to pull him back up, but he’s not moving and his eyes are closed. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

He shakes him and slaps him lightly on the face, hoping it will jar him but it doesn’t work. 

He reaches out his arm and grabs onto the closet person he can reach. 

“Call 9-11,” he demands, all the while, trying to get Blaine to wake up. 

Fuck. 

****

Once they arrive at the emergency room, things are hectic and people are talking a mile a minute and asking him questions that he can’t begin to understand because their mouths are moving too fast and they won’t look at him long enough to get anything of substance out of them. 

“Is there an interpreter coming?” he stops one of the nurses. 

“The — doesn’t ——sign — interpreters, but I know sign language. I’ll — —,” the nurse explains, while ironically, not using a single sign. While his lips reading skills are superb, there’s only so much he can do when people won’t look at him. 

“Blaine needs an interpreter,” he repeats himself, doing his best to sound demanding. His father always said if he wanted something done, he needed to be firm. 

“We are helping your friend, it will be okay,” the nurse says slowly before running off to do something else. 

He looks over to Blaine, who is now awake, but crying out in pain as the doctor presses on his stomach. 

STOP, Blaine signs repeatedly, but nobody pays him any attention. 

“Stop,” he calls out for him, moving to pull the doctor off but he’s held back by another nurse. 

HELP, Blaine signs, looking right at him. 

“You have to let me interpret for him, he can’t hear!” he argues. 

“Fine,” the nurse agrees, and lets the doctor know what’s going on. 

WHAT’S HAPPENING? Blaine asks, looking back and forth between Sebastian and the doctor that keeps prodding at him. 

“What’s going on?” he asks. 

“He needs surgery,” the doctor says. 

HE’S SAYING YOU NEED SURGERY, he translates. “Why? What’s wrong with him.” 

The doctor mumbles something, but he’s got his face buried in a chart and he can’t see his response. 

“I’m Deaf. I need you to look at me when you talk,” he says, hating that this has to be so hard. “What’s wrong with him?” 

Whatever the doctor says, he can’t understand it because his lips are moving too fast. 

“Doesn’t anybody here sign?” he asks in frustration. 

WHAT’S GOING ON, TALK TO ME, Blaine pulls at his arm to get his attention. 

I DON’T KNOW, I CAN’T UNDERSTAND, he signs, feeling helpless. 

YOU HURT, SURGERY, TODAY, the doctor signs crudely and Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

Yes, that’s going to be enough sign to get them through. Fuck that. There are laws against this kind of thing. 

“This is ridiculous, he needs a real interpreter,” he complains. 

“I don’t —— —,” the doctor says, but turns away to do something halfway through. He just about screams in frustration. 

He’s terrified that he’s going to miss something important and they won’t have any idea what is happening to Blaine.

The doctor finally sets down his clipboard and looks right at Sebastian and begins speaking clearly so that he’s finally able to understand something. 

“Your friend is going into surgery as soon as a room becomes available. He has a —citis——, somebody will be by in a few minutes to prep him for surgery,” the doctor explains before rushing out of the room. Sebastian completely misses what is happening. He doesn’t have much experience with medical terminology to be able to clearly see the words when somebody else is saying them. Something about “-itis?” 

What the hell! That could honestly mean anything! 

WHAT’S HAPPENING, WHAT DID HE SAY? Blaine asks, his face almost completely white. He looks bad. Sebastian prays that he’ll be okay, but at the moment anything could be wrong with him and they’d have no idea.

I DON’T KNOW, I DIDN’T UNDERSTAND. THEY’VE GOT TO HAVE VRI HERE, I’LL GO ASK, he explains before walking away. 

“Excuse me,” he says as he approaches the nurse at the front desk. “My friend, Blaine Anderson, was admitted and they are saying he needs surgery. We are both Deaf and don’t understand the doctor, we need an interpreter before they do anything with him.” 

“We don’t have interpreters,” she explains and at least she is speaking clear enough for him to understand. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t you have video remote interpreting? You have to.” 

“We do, but the equipment isn’t working at the moment. We were trying to set it up for you both a few minutes ago and couldn’t get it running. I’ve called a technician but it could be several hours.” 

“Several hours?” he cries, hysterical. “We need somebody now.” 

“I’m sorry,” she says, and she looks apologetic enough but it doesn’t change the fact that Blaine is seriously sick and he’s getting rushed off to surgery and they have no idea why. 

“I’ll just find an interpreter myself,” he says, pulling up his phone to contact one of their friends. 

“The hospital doesn’t allow outside interpreters in, we can’t share medical information with a third party,” she explains. 

“Even if Blaine gives you permission?” he looks at her in disbelief.

“It’s a liability issue.” 

She’s got to be fucking kidding. This is one giant lawsuit waiting to happen. All it will take is one phone call to his father and the hospital will be looking at the worst liability suit they’ve ever encountered.

“My friend passed out at school and now he needs surgery. He’s scared and I don’t understand why you can’t get an interpreter in here to help us.”

“Sir, if you could keep your voice down,” she pleaded with him. 

He laughs bitterly. Of course he can’t keep his voice down, he’s Deaf. He has no idea how loud he’s being… he’s fucking Deaf! Don’t they understand that? It is a hospital for Christ’s sakes. 

“What kind of shit-hole is this?” 

“Is there a family member you could call?” she asks. 

I am his family, Sebastian thinks. Blaine’s always been his family, more than anybody else. Ever since they were kids. Sure their parents loved them well enough, but they were the only ones who really understood each other. What it was like being Deaf in the hearing world. 

“Is there somebody you can call that’s not Deaf?” she clarifies, and Sebastian glares at her. 

He is Blaine’s fucking family, he doesn’t need anybody else but Sebastian to look out for him. Sebastian is perfectly capable of looking out for Blaine, thank you very much. 

“His parents are in Ohio you idiot, there’s not anybody that we could call….” 

He pauses as he realizes that there is one person he can call. One person he really should have called already, but he really would rather do anything but call him. The last thing Kurt needs is the validation that Blaine can’t do anything without his help. No, they were both Deaf and proud of it and doesn’t need some stuck-up hearing princess to rush in and save them. 

He takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down. He has to figure this out, Blaine is counting on him and there’s nobody else here. 

“I need you to write down exactly what is happening to him,” he says calmly, proud of himself for remaining calm enough to remember the most basic of all Deaf/Hearing communication: the pen and paper. 

The nurse pulls out a pad of paper and begins writing on it quickly, then passes it to him. 

Blaine’s appendix burst, he needs surgery. They are taking him up soon. 

“Is he going to be okay?” he asks. He’s known people who’ve had appendectomies before, but none of them had actually burst their appendix. Isn’t it supposed to be fatal? 

Oh God. He can’t lose Blaine. 

He should be okay once they operate on him. Any surgery is risky, but the doctors here do this all of the time.

He nods his thanks and tries to let the news sink in. Blaine is going into surgery. His appendix burst and now he’s going into emergency surgery. 

He’s going to be okay, he tells himself. Everything will be fine. He has to stay calm for Blaine. He can lose it later, once the surgery is over and Blaine’s still alive. He can lose his cool then, but for now, Blaine needs him to be strong. 

He’s the only family you have here, if something happens to him, you’ll be all alone. 

Fuck, Sebastian doesn’t know how to do this. He has never been good at the emotional stuff. 

WHAT DID THEY SAY? Blaine asks the second he’s close enough to see. 

VRI IS BROKEN, he explains. 

WHAT? YOU HAVE TO GET SOMEBODY TO TELL US WHAT IS HAPPENING! Blaine yells at him. He’s got a surprising amount of energy considering he looks like he’s about to faint again. 

YOUR APPENDIX BURST, YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE SURGERY SOON, he signs. 

Blaine nods before falling back into the bed and finally letting himself relax, now that they know what was going on. 

IT HURTS, he signs. 

Sebastian reaches out to run his hands through his hair, hoping it helps, though he’s not sure anything but surgery is going to do much good at this point. He hates seeing Blaine in pain. 

CALL KURT, Blaine signs, looking so small in the hospital gown they’d put him in. 

I WILL. 

SEBASTIAN, Blaine glares at him. CALL KURT. 

I WILL OKAY? he throws up his arms in defense. THIS PLACE HAS SHITTY SERVICE. I DON’T HAVE ANY BARS. 

THEN GO FIND A SIGNAL, I NEED HIM HERE, Blaine signs and it’s clear he isn’t going to back down. 

As much as he would like to argue with him… As much as Sebastian would like to remind him that he doesn’t need Kurt for anything, he can’t. All of the Deaf Pride speeches in the world, and he can’t deliver a single one of them when Blaine is looking at him, sick and in so much pain. He could remind Blaine that he is strong and independent, that he doesn’t need his hearing boyfriend to get by, but he can’t. Not while Blaine’s life is on the line and the only person here who can do anything for him is Sebastian. 

He owes it to Blaine to put his dislike of Kurt aside and call him. If the situation was reversed, Sebastian would expect Kurt to let him know.

FINE, he signs. DON’T LET THEM TAKE YOU BEFORE I GET BACK. 

He steps out of the room and walks out to the main lobby before he finally finds a WiFi signal strong enough to support FaceTime and calls the one number he thought he would never need. 

HELLO? Kurt answers on the third ring, looking baffled. SEBASTIAN? 

HEY, he signs awkwardly. 

WHAT’S UP? Kurt asks, looking like he’s bracing himself for a fight. 

BLAINE’S IN THE HOSPITAL, he signs. No use beating around the bush and making small talk. They aren’t friends, and this conversation is awkward enough without the pleasantries. 

WHAT?! 

HE PASSED OUT AND WE WENT TO THE ER. HIS APPENDIX BURST AND HE NEEDS SURGERY, he explains. 

IS HE ALRIGHT? Kurt asks, genuinely looking terrified and Sebastian can’t even find anything to criticize because he knows exactly how Kurt’s feeling right now. 

I THINK HE’S JUST SCARED, he signs. THEY DON’T HAVE AN INTERPRETER, SO HE’S ONLY GETTING SECOND HAND INFORMATION.

THAT CAN’T BE LEGAL, Kurt signs and Sebastian can barely see him because he’s frantically throwing on shoes and a coat so he can come. 

IT’S NOT, BUT IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME, he explains. I’VE GOT IT UNDER CONTROL, he adds, making sure it’s clear that he is perfectly capable of taking care of Blaine. Even with all the trouble he’d had earlier, he had eventually figured out what was going on, hadn’t he? 

THANK YOU, Kurt signs, and it’s completely uncharacteristic of him. They’ve never had a nice word to say to each other before.

BLAINE’S ASKING FOR YOU, he signs with a roll of his eyes. 

I’M ON MY WAY, TEXT ME THE ADDRESS. 

When Sebastian hangs up, he realizes it’s the first conversation they’ve ever had without a single insult between them. 

****

WHERE IS HE? Kurt asks, bursting through the lobby doors like a freight train. 

THEY JUST TOOK HIM UP FOR SURGERY A FEW MINUTES AGO, he explains. 

Kurt looks distraught that he didn’t get to see Blaine before he left, but Sebastian doesn’t have any words of comfort for him. They aren’t friends. If they were, he might hug him and let him know that everything would be okay. Kurt looks like he needs a hug. But they aren’t friends and Sebastian’s not the comforting type. 

HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE? Kurt asks. 

AN HOUR OR TWO. 

So they wait in silence.

****

When the doctor lets them into Blaine’s room, he warns them that he might be out of it. Sebastian thinks that “out of it” is an understatement because Blaine is high as a kite. He’s never seen anybody as doped up as Blaine is and that’s saying something, because he used to smoke pot with Jeff back in high school.

MY BOYS ARE HERE. Blaine smiles at both of them, causing them both to side eye the other in annoyance and being lumped together in the same category.

HOW ARE YOU FEELING? Kurt asks, moving to the side of the bed where he immediately kisses the back of Blaine’s hand.

YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL, is Blaine’s only answer and Sebastian might throw up.

In fact, yes. He just threw up in his mouth a little bit.

Do they have to be so obvious all of the time? It screams of insecurity. His dad always told him that people who show their affection so openly are weak. He hates, more than anything, that Kurt does that to Blaine.

I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, Kurt signs and he rolls his eyes.

He takes the chair on the other side of the bed. He can’t believe he has to sit through this love-fest, but he’s not about to leave Blaine in this condition. Not when the hospital still hasn’t fixed their VRI and Kurt’s only been an interpreter for a year, he’s bound to make mistakes and Sebastian will be here to fix them.

Blaine tugs on Kurt’s tie and he’s basically eye-fucking Kurt. It’s astonishing. He just got out of surgery and already he’s hanging all over Kurt. Doesn’t he have more important concerns than hitting on his overly groomed boyfriend?

HEY, he signs, glaring at Kurt. He’s not sure how, but he’s positive this is all his fault. WE’RE IN A HOSPITAL. KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS.

SEBASTIAN, YOU’RE HERE, Blaine smiles at him and though he tries to remain angry, he can’t when Blaine looks at him with that big goofy smile. SEBASTIAN’S HERE, he says to Kurt, who nods, amused. HE WAS GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH HIS BOY UPSTAIRS, BUT HE’S HERE.

YOU BLEW OFF SEX TO BE HERE? Kurt asks him, looking surprised.

Fuck him. Kurt Hummel doesn’t know two things about him. Of course he is here with Blaine. They’ve been best friends since he was six. 

I CAN BE SELFLESS EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE, he signs.

HOW COULD I FORGET, THE ONLY BOY YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IS MY BOYFRIEND, Kurt signs while Blaine’s still busy looking at Sebastian.

This. This right here is the shit Sebastian wishes that Blaine could see. Kurt talks about him like he’s some prize that’s been won. Like Blaine is a possession of his. Blaine deserves so much more than that.

HE’S MY BEST FRIEND, he signs back, glaring at Kurt.

He has just as much a right… Hell, he has more of a right to be here than Kurt. He’s known Blaine since they were kids.

YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND, TOO, Blaine smiles at him and tugs at his hand until he’s close enough. Then he hugs Sebastian’s arm awkwardly. It’s Kurt’s turn to glare.

YOU ARE SO HIGH, he teases him, glad that Blaine’s actually okay. He’d never admit it, but he was seriously worried. If he ever lost Blaine, he doesn’t know what he’d do. There aren’t many people that will put up with his shit and see the good person he is underneath it all.

No, to most of the world he is just a man whore. They don’t see how much of it is armor built up after years of having to deal with being pushed around for being Deaf. They don’t see how much he built himself up to make up for the fact that his parents were never home to care for him, that he’d grown up at residential school, starting when he was in kindergarten.

DID YOU PUT SOMETHING IN MY WAFFLES? Blaine asks him. I FEEL FUNNY.

IT’S THE PAIN MEDICINE, he explains with a laugh. I SHOULD VIDEO TAPE THIS. THE FANGIRLS WOULD EAT THIS UP.

HE’S IN THE HOSPITAL, Kurt argues. THIS ISN’T A CHANCE FOR YOU TO BOOST YOUR SUBSCRIBER COUNT.

RELAX, BAMBI, he signs. IT’S A JOKE.

FUNNY, BECAUSE NOBODY’S LAUGHING, Kurt signs.

SEBASTIAN TOOK CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS SICK. Blaine turns back to Kurt. I WAS SICK AND HE WAS NICE TO ME. HE WALKED ME TO CLASS AND EVERYTHING.

THAT WAS NICE OF HIM, Kurt signs with a forced smile.

I TOLD YOU HE WAS NICE, Blaine signs with a pout. YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME, BUT HE IS.

He crosses his arms and looks on with an amused smile. It makes him happy to see Blaine standing up to Kurt like this. It’s been awhile since he’s seen Blaine’s backbone.

AND WHAT ELSE DOES HE SAY ABOUT ME? he presses.

HE NEVER SAYS ANYTHING, Blaine shrugs. BUT HE THINKS IT. I CAN TELL.

LOVELY, he signs. 

HE’S THE BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD, Blaine tells Kurt, then he looks around, suddenly confused. WHERE AM I?

YOU’RE IN THE HOSPITAL, KILLER, he laughs. It feels good to actually smile.

ARE YOU HURT? Blaine asks him.

I’M FINE, he signs. YOU HAD SURGERY.

MY STOMACH HURTS, Blaine tells Kurt, moving to rub at his incision but Kurt stops him.

YOU HAD YOUR APPENDIX OUT, Kurt explains with a small smile.

DID YOU HAVE YOUR APPENDIX OUT, TOO? Blaine asks.

NOPE, JUST YOU, Kurt signs.

THEN WHY ARE YOU BOTH HERE? Blaine asks, looking confused.

BECAUSE WE BOTH LOVE AND CARE ABOUT YOU, Kurt signs, causing him to do a double take.

Did Kurt just openly admit that Sebastian cares about Blaine? That can’t be right. 

BOTH OF MY BOYS ARE HERE. Blaine holds both of his hands and grabs at them to move closer, until they are both practically sitting on the bed.

For the record, he did not sign up for a threesome. Especially one with Captain Vanilla. Seriously, he can’t even begin to picture the sex that Blaine must have with him. It’s got to be the most generic, boring sex in history. Kurt’s always so high strung and composed, and he can’t picture that translates well in the bedroom.

He’s not about to cuddle up with either of them.

I’M NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU, he says to lighten the mood. He doesn’t do well with this overly affectionate stuff. Blaine’s always been a hugger, even when they were little, but he’s never really grown used to it. It wasn’t like his family was ever affectionate with one another.

Blaine sticks his tongue out at him and turns to Kurt. CAN I SLEEP IN YOUR BED TONIGHT?

I THINK YOU’RE GOING TO SLEEP HERE, Kurt signs.

WITH YOU? Blaine asks.

I DON’T THINK THAT’S ALLOWED, Kurt signs and Sebastian can’t help but smirk in triumph. It’s childish, sure, but he can’t help it. There’s something about Kurt that always gets under his skin.

OH, OKAY. Blaine looks so distraught. He’s wearing the same expression he used to wear when his mom would tell them that they couldn’t have money for the ice cream truck because dinner was in a half an hour and they’d spoil their appetite.

WILL YOU SLEEP WITH SEBASTIAN TONIGHT? Blaine asks.

He starts choking on what he’s sure is vomit as he coughs loudly, until he can breathe again.

NO, THAT WON’T BE HAPPENING, he signs adamantly while Kurt’s on the other side of the bed saying the same thing.

NO, IT’S OKAY, Blaine assures him and he looks at him like he’s grown a third head. Why on Earth is Blaine offering up his boyfriend for Sebastian? KURT’S A GOOD BOYFRIEND. HE’LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU.

I CAN FIND MY OWN MAN, THANKS, he signs, indignant. Blaine knows perfectly well that he doesn’t need any help in that department.

LORD KNOWS THAT’S TRUE, Kurt adds, and Sebastian can see him mouthing the word ‘whore’ though he’s not brave enough to actually sign it so that his boyfriend can see.

NOT FOR SEX, Blaine clarifies, like it should have been obvious. KURT SEX IS ONLY FOR ME.

BECAUSE NOBODY ELSE WOULD WANT THAT, he adds, causing Blaine to glare at him.

BE NICE, he warns him. SEBASTIAN DOESN’T LIKE SLEEPING ALONE AT NIGHT.

HE CAN GET A NIGHT LIGHT, Kurt signs, giving him a condescending look. Sebastian would like nothing more than to smack it off of his ridiculous baby face. Seriously, what twenty-two year old looks like that? He’s positive Kurt doesn’t even shave yet.

BUT HE GETS LONELY, Blaine argues and he’s mortified for himself. He knows that Blaine can’t help it. He has little filter when he’s drunk, why would he have any when he’s doped up on pain meds? He’s regretting ever telling Blaine anything, ever, because if there is ever a person he doesn’t want knowing his secrets, it’s Kurt.

STOP TALKING, PLEASE, he says, moving to grab Blaine’s hands so he’ll stop, but Blaine evades his grip.

HE DOESN’T LIKE SLEEPING ALONE, Blaine explains.

HE’S NEVER BEEN IN ANY DANGER OF THAT, Kurt explains, patting Blaine on the head like he’s some naive dog that doesn’t understand that chocolate can kill him.

FUCK YOU, he says, forgoing all formalities. He doesn’t know why he even bothered in the first place, Blaine’s never going to remember this in the morning. He’s too high.

SEBASTIAN— Blaine looks at him sadly.

He takes a deep breath and tries to remind himself that Blaine doesn’t mean any harm by it. That he knows Sebastian is secretly afraid of sleeping in their room alone at night. That he’s shared a dorm room with somebody else ever since he was a little kid. That on the nights Blaine stays at Kurt’s, he makes it a point to schedule a sleepover with whoever he’s hooking up with at the time.

But he’s twenty-one years old, damn it and he didn’t need Blaine mothering him and he sure as hell doesn’t need his business aired out in front of Kurt of all people.

BLAINE STOP, he signs, trying to keep his patience. I DON’T NEED YOUR BOYFRIEND TO TAKE CARE OF ME. I’M AN ADULT, NOT AN EIGHT YEAR OLD.

Blaine apologizes and Sebastian says it’s alright, because he knows if he doesn’t Blaine will get upset and mopey. He can’t look Kurt in the eye though, so he tells them he’s going to run and grab coffee, but he’ll be back later. He just needs to breathe.

The second he’s outside of the room, he slides down against the wall and leans his head back. Today has been one of the longest, scariest days of his life and it’s only four o’clock. He hasn’t really had time to process everything through all the worrying he’d been doing earlier, but it’s all starting to sink it.

He’d almost lost Blaine today.

Okay, maybe that is a bit melodramatic and he really isn’t one to angst.

But today has been a wake up call of sorts. If nothing else, he realized that Blaine is the only person he has in this city and he doesn’t know what he would do if something actually happened to him. He’s the only other Deaf kid on campus who isn’t completely lame. Everyone else is so terribly mainstream and don’t even begin to understand Deaf culture.

He needs to get his life together. He can’t keep sleeping around with all these boys that don’t mean anything to him and acting like he’s completely happy with how things are. Blaine is great and everything, but he can’t be Sebastian’s life. Blaine’s got Kurt and…

No. He can’t really say anything good about Kurt, because he still doesn’t see the appeal, but Blaine does. That’s really all that matters. Blaine’s got Kurt and what does he have? An outdated crush on his childhood friend and a long list of boys who’s names he barely remembers.

The only reason he had gotten so mad at Blaine earlier for insinuating that Sebastian needs somebody to babysit him at night is because it’s kind of true. How pathetic does that make him?

He’s never been the commitment guy… he’s not sure he ever will be. But he’s sick of being the punch line for jokes. He’s tired of defending himself when people call him a whore.

Fuck.

Everyone thinks he’s an asshole, and he can’t even argue with them. Everyone except for Blaine, who has always been able to see him for who he really is.

Sebastian is so glad that he’s okay.

Kurt taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. WHAT’S WRONG?

YOU’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND, he signs, embarrassed that Kurt’s found him just sitting out here like a loser.

WHATEVER, Kurt says. BLAINE’S ASKING FOR YOU.

****

Sebastian ends up staying in the lobby after the nurse kicks them out of Blaine’s room with the lame excuse that, “visiting hours are over.”

He could go home. If he took a cab, he’d be home in less than ten minutes, but Blaine was right. He doesn’t sleep alone and he’s not about to call and invite Carlos over. He’s slept with a lot of questionable choices before, but he can’t sleep with the guy that called Blaine a mute and if he goes home, that’s exactly what he’s going to do. He has more self respect than that.

He needs to have more self respect than that.

So he sleeps in the lobby and figures that this way, he’ll already be here in the morning when he’s allowed back into Blaine’s room.

As a whole, it’s not his most brilliant idea. In fact, it’s pretty pathetic. The hard chairs of the lobby aren’t meant for long term use, and he can’t sleep for longer than an hour without that stupid kid coming and poking him awake when his mother isn’t looking. Seriously, aren’t kids supposed to be in bed early or something?

He’s never having kids. Especially not if this little snot monster is anything to go by.

When he’s poked awake that morning, he’s about to go off and commit murder, he doesn’t care how adorable the nurses think this kid is. It’s Kurt looking down at him, instead. Not that he’s any more welcome of a sight. 

YOU DIDN’T GO HOME? Kurt asks. Sebastian rolls his eyes and sits up. He doesn’t have to answer Kurt’s questions. Blaine’s not around to make sure they play nice.

WE’VE STILL GOT ANOTHER FORTY-FIVE MINUTES BEFORE WE CAN GO SEE BLAINE, Kurt says. LET ME BUY YOU COFFEE DOWN THE STREET.

NO THANKS, he says. He doesn’t need Kurt’s charity.

JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE THE COFFEE, Kurt signs and Sebastian reluctantly agrees, if only to escape the kid who’s now found a partner in crime to play with. He can already see the two of them in the corner plotting his demise.

They walk in silence down the street. The line is out the door, but Kurt refuses to go to the Starbucks across the street because he’s a brat when it comes to coffee. If there’s a justifiable reason, Sebastian certainly doesn’t pay attention. Thankfully, the line moves fairly quickly and they manage to get their coffee right about the time somebody is leaving, so they are able to sit down.

He can tell that Kurt wants to say something to him. He’s building up the courage, and Sebastian can only imagine what it will be. Kurt’s come up with some creative insults over the years and they’ve had more than their fair share of arguments in the past. He’s not, intellectually, at his best. Not after a night spent in the hospital, but he’s more than capable of handling whatever Kurt throws at him.

I’M REALLY GLAD THAT YOU WERE THERE WITH BLAINE WHEN IT HAPPENED, Kurt signs, shifting in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

It’s the last thing he ever expected, but then again, he never thought he’d be having coffee with Kurt Hummel either. Not without a gun to his head, and even then, he can’t promise he wouldn’t take the bullet instead.

WHY? he asks, doubtful that any of this is sincere. It can’t be. Kurt hates him. He thinks he’s a dirty, selfish whore who can’t possibly be a good friend to Blaine.

HE WAS SICK AND IN PAIN, Kurt explains, and he just continues to eye him skeptically, waiting for the other shoe to drop. HE WOULDN’T HAVE DONE WELL WITHOUT AN INTERPRETER.

HE CAN GET BY ON HIS OWN, he says. JUST BECAUSE HE’S DEAF—

I KNOW BLAINE CAN GET BY ON HIS OWN, Kurt interrupts him. HE HAS NEVER NEEDED ANYBODY FOR ANYTHING, NEITHER OF YOU HAVE. BUT JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN DO SOMETHING WITHOUT HELP, DOESN’T MEAN IT’S NOT NICE TO HAVE IT. 

WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT? he asks.

I’M TRYING TO SAY THANK YOU, YOU REALLY HELPED HIM YESTERDAY, Kurt signs, frustrated.

I DO OCCASIONALLY DO THE RIGHT THING, he signs.

YOU’RE A GOOD FRIEND, Kurt tells him and Sebastian about falls out of his chair.

AM I GOING BLIND? DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME? DID KURT HUMMEL JUST ADMIT I’M ACTUALLY A GOOD PERSON? he asks, shocked.

I WOULDN’T GO THAT FAR. Kurt rolls his eyes. JUST FINISH YOUR COFFEE. VISITING HOURS ARE ABOUT TO START.

Sebastian knows that now would be the time to tell Kurt that he’s not so bad himself. That he’s always treated Blaine with kindness, which is more than he ever expected. That he’s said a lot of bad things about Kurt in the past — most of them he feels were well deserved and likely still true — but he’s not so bad himself.

He knows a lot of Deaf people who date into the hearing world. The relationships always start off strong. The hearing person always tries to learn sign, but slowly their motivation tapers off and the Deaf person is stuck having to read lips. Those that do sign, rarely make it past fingerspelling everything. He’s never seen somebody as committed to becoming fluent as Kurt, and he’s never seen somebody become so fluent, so fast. Not a hearing person, at least.

He’ll never admit it to Kurt, but he’s good. If he didn’t have such an ingrained hatred of Kurt, he would have hired him to be his personal interpreter the second he got his certification.

So no, Kurt’s not so bad. Sebastian can see why Blaine’s so smitten. He’s not Sebastian’s type… but if another boy came into the picture and treated him the way that Kurt treats Blaine, he might actually agree to stop playing the field.

Possibly.

Who knows really, because Blaine is the best guy in the world and Sebastian had still cheated on him before they’d even had a single date. Then again, he’d been in high school at the time. He’s changed since then.

He hopes he’s changed since then.

The point is, if ever there was a time to tell Kurt that he’s sorry for starting this ridiculous feud between them… it would be now.

He just can’t do it, though. His pride gets the best of him, it always has.

****

By the third day, Blaine’s finally ready to be discharged and the hospital has it’s act together and has actually brought in an interpreter for them. Sebastian can’t be sure if it was his subtle hints at his dad being a district attorney with friends in New York, or Kurt’s epic bitch fit their first night here, but there’s an interpreter and the hospital is seriously considering getting rid of the VRI all together.

The doctor reviews Blaine’s care without them, while the interpreter repeats everything in sign. It’s nice to just sit back and take in all of the information without the stress of having to read any lips or interpreting. Kurt’s taking plenty of notes on his phone and asking more questions than necessary, but it means neither Blaine or Sebastian have to worry about remembering anything.

He hates to admit it, but Kurt’s neuroticism does come in handy occasionally. Who knew being so high-strung had it’s benefits?

He’s just excited for Blaine to be coming home. He’s sick of hospitals and though he’d spent last night in his own bed, alone, he didn’t like it. It was uncomfortable and he’ll be happy when Blaine’s back to bugging him by getting up at 8am and turning on all of the lights in the room. He’s shared a room for too many years of his life to ever feel right alone.

“I have to ask,” the doctor says, once he’s finished going through all of Blaine’s medical care. “Have either of you considered a cochlear implant?”

Blaine rolls his eyes in annoyance and Sebastian is about to give the doctor the middle finger, when Kurt speaks up.

“Are you an audiologist?” Kurt asks, while Blaine’s eyes go back and forth between the mounting confrontation and the interpreter.

“No, but—“

KURT, JUST LET IT GO, Blaine signs, and Sebastian is annoyed. They don’t need anyone to fight their battles for them. So this doctor is just another one in a long line of ignorant people who think they need fixing. They’ll get over it.

“Are you an ENT?” Kurt asks.

“We have an ENT on staff if you are considering—“ the doctor starts, but Kurt cuts him off.

“So what you’re saying is that you have no business consulting anyone on a surgery they aren’t interested in? Great. If we need anything else in regards to the appendix you removed, we’ll call. Otherwise, you can see yourself out,” Kurt says.

I DON’T NEED YOU TO FIGHT MY BATTLES FOR ME, Sebastian signs.

The interpreter excuses herself from the room, looking uncomfortable. 

I’M NOT THE ENEMY HERE, Kurt signs, giving him a significant look. He rolls his eyes and falls back into his chair, it’s not worth the fight. Sure, he could have handled the ignorant doctor himself, but what does it really matter? At least somebody told him off.

Kurt says something about going to pick up Blaine’s prescriptions and signing some papers before they leave and walks out of the room. Sebastian waves him on, and when he looks back over at Blaine, he’s smiling like Christmas came early.

DON’T TELL ME YOU GET OFF ON WATCHING YOUR BOYFRIEND FIGHT YOUR BATTLES, Sebastian signs.

WHAT DID I MISS? Blaine asks, continuing to smile so wide that it’s starting to make Sebastian uncomfortable.

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? he asks. Clearly, Blaine’s taken crazy pills. He should call up to the psych ward to check him out.

YOU DIDN’T YELL AT KURT, Blaine signs.

I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH MY TIME THAN TO GET INTO IT WITH ACTIVIST BARBIE OVER THERE. He shrugs, not seeing what the big deal is. 

I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR FIFTEEN YEARS, AND NEVER, NOT ONCE, HAVE YOU LET SOMEBODY STAND UP FOR YOU, Blaine signs, wiggling around in his bed like he’s dancing, but it just looks awkward with him still laying down.

I DIDN’T LET HIM DO ANYTHING, he signs. YOUR BOYFRIEND CAN’T BE STOPPED.

YOU MADE UP WITH KURT, Blaine signs, and if he could voice, Sebastian knows he’d be singing.

SHUT UP, is the only comeback he can think of. He’s not about to tell Blaine about coffee the other day, he’d rather die than admit he was wrong about Kurt.

THANK YOU, Blaine says to the ceiling, and Sebastian can only roll his eyes at how happy Blaine looks. Seriously, does he have to make such a big deal about it?

HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW WE WERE FIGHTING TO BEGIN WITH? he asks, irritated.

He’s never liked Kurt, but he’s always done his best to keep any of his personal dislike for him away from Blaine. He’d learned his lesson in high school when Blaine had told him that he could stop talking badly about Kurt to him, or they could stop being friends. He’s positive that Blaine has a similar deal with Kurt, because the smarmy chipmunk was always nice to his face when Blaine was around, but always glared at him behind Blaine’s back.

NEITHER OF YOU ARE AS SLY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, Blaine signs.

WELL, WE’RE NOT ABOUT TO START BRAIDING EACH OTHER’S HAIR AT THREE AM AND DISCUSSING THE MEANING OF LIFE, he signs, unwilling to let Blaine get too far ahead of himself.

If he doesn’t control this, fast, Blaine’s going to start planning play dates for all of them. If he’s not careful, he’s going to have to spend every waking moment with Kurt at Blaine’s side. They are already inseparable enough. He doesn’t need anymore of his bro-time taken away.

I STILL DON’T EVEN KNOW THAT I LIKE HIM. I JUST… DON’T HATE HIM, he admits.

OKAY. Blaine nods with a knowing grin.

He’s still smiling. Jesus, what is he getting himself into?

I MEAN IT, he signs, practically growling at Blaine. IF YOU START TRYING TO PARENT TRAP US INTO BEING BESTIES, I WILL DISOWN YOU.

Blaine’s still smiling and he wants to smack him. He’s not taking Sebastian even a little bit seriously.

I WILL POST PICTURES OF YOU FROM YOUR AWKWARD BRACES PHASE ALL OVER THE INTERNET FOR YOUR FANGIRLS TO SEE, he threatens. It’s his wild card; the one thing he can always throw out there to make Blaine do whatever he wants. There’s few things Blaine Anderson is afraid of… but he’d really been awkward in middle school and there’s no way he’ll ever want those pictures to see the light of day.

Even this doesn’t seem to work, because Blaine looks like he could walk on water.

IF I HAD KNOWN THIS WAS ALL IT TOOK TO GET YOU TWO TO STOP FIGHTING, I WOULD HAVE HAD MY APPENDIX OUT YEARS AGO.

Fuck. Sebastian is so incredibly screwed, it’s not even funny.


End file.
